Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') is the main protagonist (and sometimes antagonist/anti-hero) of . He is a former main character, antagonist/anti-hero of . Klaus is an Original Vampire and a Werewolf, making him the Original Hybrid. Klaus is the biological son of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson, step-son of Mikael, nephew of Dahlia, maternal younger half-brother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, maternal older half-brother of Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson and uncle of an unnamed and unborn nephew. Klaus is also the father of Hope Mikaelson, whose mother is Hayley Marshall-Kenner and as well as the adopted father of Marcel Gerard - an orphan boy he rescued. Klaus was first mentioned in the second season of in Rose, during a conversation between Rose and Stefan Salvatore. Rose warns Stefan about the Original Vampires which led to Elena Gilbert believing Klaus was the oldest vampire in history. Elijah later mentions that Klaus is a recluse and trusts very few people, usually only in his inner circle. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that he was also on the run from his step-father, Mikael, as Klaus had an abusive childhood. Besides his family, during the 1920's, Klaus formed a strong bond and brotherly relationship with Stefan. He then met with the vampire, Caroline Forbes, and starts to care about her eventually falling in love with her and tried to win her love, after a long time they were friends. In New Orleans, he has a father/son bond relationship with Marcel whom he works with in ruling New Orleans until Klaus discovered his treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans. They reformed their friendship when Marcel saved his daughter and they worked together to bring down their enemies. They are now enemies once again as of season 3 finale. He also cared for the bartender Camille O'Connell, with whom he had fallen in love before her death. Klaus is primarily a member of the Mikaelson Family, and a member of an unnamed Family of Werewolves. He is connected to the Labonair Family, a royal werewolf family via his daughter, and a member of the North East Atlantic Pack as well as an unnamed Witch Family. Early History |-|Human Life= |-|1002= |-|1114 A.D.= Italy Klaus was with Elijah and Rebekah in 1114 AD Italy when they met a man named Alexander, a vampire hunter who was part of The Five. They spent a lot of time with him—the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires and Rebekah because she loved him. Alexander did not seem to suspect them; they wore their daylight rings, allowing them to walk in the sun without burning, unlike the vampires whom Alexander killed on public display. However, when Klaus and his siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home, the members of The Five daggered them in their sleep. Klaus, with half werewolf lineage, could not be neutralized by the White Oak Ash Daggers and upon awakening killed all of The Five, including Alexander. He undaggered his siblings (except for Finn) and found out from Rebekah that the weapon Alexander had told her about was a "cure" for vampirism. As a result of slaying The Five, Klaus was forced to endure 52 years, 4 months and 9 days of the Hunter's Curse - torturous hallucinations that haunted his dreams and every waking moment in an attempt to make him kill himself, but unable to, given his near-indestructible state. |-|1359= 1359 According to Elijah, Klaus has lost much of his humanity, hiding his loneliness with cruelty and anger. |-|1492= England Klaus was an English nobleman during the late 15th century when he met Katerina Petrova, the second doppelgänger whose appearance he had been awaiting for five hundred years. Planning to use her in the ritual, he had kept her entertained until the full moon, but she learned of his plan before it could take place and escaped, taking the moonstone with her. As she fled, she encountered a vampire named Rose, whom she tricked into turning her into a vampire, thus ruining forever Klaus' plan to use her to break the curse. After Katerina turned into a vampire, Klaus assumed that her family line ended with her and that his chance to break his curse was gone forever. In retaliation, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria and murdered Katerina's entire family for her defiance. |-|1500's= Copenhagen, Denmark It was mentioned by Freya in Save My Soul, that the Mikaelson siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500s. |-|1702= Cádiz, Spain In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse, Theo. Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn on-board a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah as Klaus pulled out one of the white oak ash daggers and successfully neutralized Kol. New Orleans |-|18th Century= 1700's Having fled the Old World, escaping Mikael , Klaus, along with Rebekah, and Elijah, and their daggered brothers sailed across the Atlantic ocean to the new world, their once childhood land; through the Mississippi River, and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. In 1720, Klaus and Elijah helped the Governor in building the New Orleans' first levees. |-|1800's= At some point in this century, Klaus came across Rayna Cruz after she returned to New Orleans. She terrorized the French Quarter and killed many of his best men which made him nervous of her power. |-|1820= |-|1821= 1821 Klaus grew jealous as Marcellus grew closer to Elijah rather than him. Feeling lonely, he undaggered his younger brother, Kol, so he'd have someone to have fun with. The two began happily causing chaos across New Orleans, even slaughtering an entire tenement building for fun. When Klaus revealed that he'd choose Marcellus over Kol, though, Kol grew angry and threatened to turn Marcellus into a vampire. Klaus, realizing his brother was too wild to control, daggered Kol yet again. |-|1835= 1835 By 1835, Marcel and Rebekah spent practicing fencing, when Marcel was finally an adult, he could best her in a duel he attempted to make his move on her only to be stopped by Klaus. Despite pleading with Klaus to let him be with Rebekah, Klaus still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Marcel from trying again and making out with Rebekah. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Klaus who decided to punish them by daggering Rebekah. In the same year, Marcel gets shot by the the Governor while trying to free some slaves. A dying Marcel forces Klaus to turn him into a vampire or let him die as a human. Niklaus against his wishes, gives in and fulfills Marcel's desire to become a vampire. |-|1887= 1887 In 1887, Klaus undaggered Rebekah, revealing he had left her daggered for 52 years. When she had asked to see Marcel, as she feared Klaus had killed him, Klaus sadistically revealed that he gave Marcel an ultimatum. Either live a long human life with Rebekah and die; or become a vampire, but to stay away from Rebekah. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as a proof, devastating Rebekah. |-|1914= 1914 During the holidays, after catching his brother Kol in the act of stealing a rare paragon diamond (which he confiscated from Kol, together with Marcel), Klaus learned from Rebekah during a Christmas dinner party, that Kol was conspiring with some of the New Orleans witches against him. During the party that was hosted at the compound, Klaus made a speech about loyalty and betrayal, prompting Kol to try and flee from the party. Klaus pursued him and, in front of all of their guests, yet again daggered his brother with Elijah's help. |-|1918= 1918 In 1918, Klaus wanted to convince Marcel not to fight in World War 1. He told him that he needs to stay with him at New Orleans, where the people who care for him are, but Marcel left New Orleans anyway- to fight the Germans. Much later Klaus visited Marcel on the war front in France, to entice him to drink blood of young ladies. At the same time he offered Marcel return to New Orleans. Marcel was starving, but he refused Klaus' offer again because he didn't want to leave his men. |-|1919= Chicago, 1920's During the 1920's, a few years after the New Orleans incident Klaus and Rebekah were yet again on the run from Mikael. The siblings were in Chicago in 1922 where they met the vampire Stefan Salvatore, whom Rebekah fell in love with. At first Klaus hated Stefan, but he grew to like him once he discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and they became good friends. One night, the speakeasy they were at was attacked, apparently by the police, though it turned out the raid was led by Mikael. Before he left, Klaus compelled Stefan to forget him and Rebekah. Later, when he and Rebekah were about to leave Chicago, Rebekah told Klaus that she was tired of running and wanted to be with Stefan. Klaus then forced her to choose between him and Stefan; she chose Stefan. Afraid of being left alone, he neutralized his sister with a White Oak Ash Dagger, then took her body with him in a car and left Chicago. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Klaus made his return to Mystic Falls in 500 Years of Solitude. While Caroline is searching for Matt, she is reunited with Klaus. Klaus wanted to talk to Caroline, but she had no time to chat because Matt was buried alive. "I literally just whooshed at the sight of your face," she told him, using her vamp speed to get away from him. But of course he could keep up. He told her that Damon had let him know that Katherine had taken a tragic turn, so Caroline correctly assumed that he'd come to gloat. He also heard that Caroline and Tyler had broken up. She confirmed it was because Tyler had chosen his revenge fantasy against Klaus over her. Klaus wanted to know if he were to abandon his revenge against Katherine, would Caroline offer him the same choice as Tyler? Meaning, her. Caroline didn't want him to distract her when Matt's life was in danger, but Klaus assured her that he'd heard Matt's call for help and that Matt would be happy with his rescuer. Caroline and Klaus continued their walk in the woods, and he told her he'd leave Mystic Falls without gloating over Katherine's corpse in return for one small thing. He admits the real reason he’s returned. He wanted a confession. About him. He said as soon as they were done there, he was going to leave and never come back. She'd never have to again cover their connection with hostility and revulsion or loathe the darkest parts of herself that care about him despite all that he's done. He just wanted her to be honest with him. Caroline reminded him of her being in college and her future plans did not involve him whatsoever. Hurt, Klaus understood; but Caroline said he didn't and that he's right about her covering up what she wants. If he was serious about walking away and never coming back, she'd be honest about what that was. After making his promise, Caroline kisses Klaus, further leading to a passionate moment in the woods between them. |-|Season Seven= In Moonlight on the Bayou, Caroline, in a flashforward of three years from now, comes looking for Klaus in New Orleans, at St. James Infirmary with the twins. But the bartender - Sylvia, tells her that nobody had seen or heard from him for three years. In present day, Klaus appears to Stefan in the St. James infirmary bar. He tells the bartender from the flashforward that Stefan is an old friend from Mystic Falls, and they start catching up - with Klaus aware of the situation in Mystic Falls, telling Stefan it was very noble of him to help the human faction as he did, and asking how Caroline is. Stefan then tells Klaus about the Heretics, the twins that Caroline gave birth to, and so on. Klaus is doubtful that Caroline will just hand over the babies to Alaric without so much as a second thought. Stefan, who earlier got a phone call from his brother about the "werewolf predicament" he is in, asked Klaus if he could spare some blood for them. But just then, Stefan's wound starts to bleed through his shirt, and Klaus becomes enraged when he sees the X-shaped blood stain on Stefan's chest. He is saying that it's the mark of the Phoenix Sword, and reprove Stefan for making an enemy out of Rayna Cruz. Stefan is stunned when he realizes that Klaus know of Rayna, and finally tells Klaus the truth - that he is in town to hide from her. Klaus gets angry at Stefan for luring a huntress to a town full of vampires. He tells him that Rayna was born in N.O.L.A, and that she will find him no matter where he runs to. Stefan begs for Klaus' help, but the latter tells him to leave the city, or he will kill him himself for his lies. By accident, Stefan forgets his phone on the table, and Klaus answers Caroline, who just then called Stefan. He talks to her and helps calming her down. Even offering his daughter old clothes, and a parenthood advice. He then offered his condolences to her for the loss of her mother, and she seemed touched by this. She makes him promise to protect Stefan, and gets surprised when the baby fall asleep like Klaus suggested. Klaus then saves Stefan by killing Rayna, and says that then need to leave as they are on werewolf territory in the Full Moon. Klaus then says that he will give him a ride to the train station, and the two have an honest conversation about their older brothers, Caroline, and love. Klaus then reveals he is taking Stefan to see a witch who might help him with his Rayna problem. |-|Season Eight= In I Was Feeling Epic, Klaus leaves Caroline a generous donation of three million dollars along with a letter that read: "Dearest Caroline, I have often imagined the paths your life might take, but your chosen future is more noble than I ever fathomed. Please accept this contribution to your virtuous cause. I do look forward to thanking you in person someday. However long it takes. Yours, Klaus" was sent to the Salvatore Boarding School. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, it has been five years since Klaus was imprisoned at the hands of Marcel, however, Klaus remains angry that he has missed the last five years of Hope's life. In the dungeon below the Abattoir, Klaus provides Marcel with information regarding one of his sires, Alistair in return for blood. Marcel, however, returns a little while later, angry that Klaus had provided him with incorrect information. Klaus taunts Marcel about the difficulties of being the King, relating his own situation. However, after Marcel threatens Hope, Klaus agrees to kill Alistair and his entire faction. He later fights Alistair and his faction, losing at first, but getting the upper hand when Alistair too, threatens Hope. Klaus kills the closest members until he is subdued by Marcel. In No Quarter, In Haunter of Ruins, In Keepers of the House, In I Hear You Knocking, In Bag of Cobras, In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, In Voodoo in My Blood, In Queen Death, In Phantomesque, In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, In Voodoo Child, In The Feast of All Sinners, Klaus is willing to do anything it takes to save his little girl, even if it means to be separated from his siblings and from Hope forever. With Elijah's, Marcel's and Sofya's help, Klaus brings her back home and kills the followers of The Hollow in St. Anne's Church. Back to the Abattoir, Klaus sweetly talks to his daughter, asleep in her bed, while Hayley is watching them. Then he goes to the Lafayette Cemetery to talk to Marcel. While he is waiting for Marcel, Klaus looks at Cami's tombstone inscription. When Marcel arrives Klaus asks him to hear his confession. Klaus admits to Marcel that he was never a good father to him and that he failed him, to his eternal shame. Back to the Abattoir, before the ritual starts, Klaus talks to Elijah begging him to leave him to his fate, because he will aid their enemies otherwise. Elijah gives his word to him. After the ritual, Klaus should go away from Hope forever but he refuses to do so, before he knows that Hope will be alright. When Hope wakes up, in Hayley's arms, Klaus and his daughter look at each other, then Klaus tells her that he loves her and leaves, while Hope is desperately calling him. Later, Klaus walks into a pub in Manosque (France), where Elijah is playing the piano. Klaus puts a hundred dollar bill in Elijah's tipping cup, they briefly look at each other, and then Klaus leaves. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf-Witch Hybrid= While he was still an untriggered Werewolf-Witch hybrid, Klaus had a complicated life. He was close with his half-sister Rebekah, whom he affectionately called "Bekah", and with his half-brothers Elijah and Henrik. He also had a close relationship with his half-brother, Kol, but he did not get along at all with his half-brother, Finn, since childhood. However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing step-father Mikael who was harder on him than any of his siblings. He was a victim of his step-father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Klaus even admitted to Rebekah that Mikael frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother Esther often tried to calm Mikael when he became angry with Klaus, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/mentally abusing her son. Also as an untriggered werewolf, Klaus had the aggressive behavior of one, but he could not act on it due to his mother making him wear a magical necklace, created to weaken his strength and thus leaving him vulnerable to Mikael's abuse. These following reasons led him to resent both his parents and possibly to be jealous of his maternal half-siblings for having their approval. In the director's cut of the backdoor pilot of The Originals, Elijah pointed out that as an untriggered werewolf, Klaus was so full of love and life, and that all he ever wanted was to be loved in return, especially by his step-father. This belief that no one loved him and that he was doomed to be alone forever was the main factor that changed Klaus' personality. |-|Original Vampire-Original Hybrid= Attitude Toward Humans Based on what has been seen throughout both The Originals and , like Katerina Petrova, Klaus has no regard for human life. However, like Stefan Salvatore, Klaus has been known to keep memoranda of his kills. In The Originals, upon learning of his unborn child, Klaus was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Hayley to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Klaus, however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding. However, he is shown to care for some humans, such as Kieran O'Connell, someone he respected; prior to his death, and Camille O'Connell, his trusted therapist, friend, and a woman he was in love with; prior to her death. Physical Appearance Klaus is an attractive man. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm). Klaus possesses curled dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. His physical appearance is that of a man between 19-21, despite being over 1000 years old. As a vampire and a warrior (from the 10th century), he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was a nobleman between the 11th and the 18th centurys. Klaus' clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it (ex: the ritual of the moonstone; the Original ball thrown by Esther). He uses accessories, such as leather bracelets or necklaces as seen in most of his scenes on both shows. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Klaus has some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Werewolf. Relationships Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Klaus' maternal older half-brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights, however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the same woman, Tatia. After transitioning into vampires, along with their sister, Rebekah, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". In 1492, their close relationship crumbled upon the arrival of the doppelgänger Katerina Petrova. Klaus wanted to use her blood to break the Hybrid Curse, but after her escape, Klaus was furious and blamed his half-brother. Although Elijah promised he would find her, their relationship never recovered as in 2010, Elijah planned to help the Salvatores and Elena Gilbert kill Klaus. After Klaus broke the curse, at Elijah's mercy, he revealed that he didn't kill their family and that their bodies were safe. Elijah saved his half-brother's life, however was neutralized in return. Their bitter relationship continued after Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. However, the half-brothers became allies after their mother returned and were unsure of her intentions regarding their family. In the Season Three finale, Elijah bargained for his half-brother's body back and was clearly devastated by his "death". Throughout the trials and tribulations which threatened to rip their brotherly bond, they have recently begun mending their relationship and even though Klaus refused to grant Katherine freedom by Elijah's request, Elijah has stated he won't give up on finding Klaus' redemption. Unfortunately, Klaus' relationship with Elijah takes a turn for the worst when Elijah chose to believe Tyler's lies over him, that he is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over New Orleans, Elijah falsely accused him of only caring about his unborn child, so he could use her to sire more hybrids, Klaus became hurt/enraged by the accusation, he violently bit Elijah in retaliation, their relationship became damaged after this. Klaus eventually forgave Elijah, when he apologized to Klaus for his accusation. Despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Klaus is barely on speaking terms with Elijah. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Elijah daggered Klaus and allowed Hayley to try and take Hope away from him, in retaliation Klaus kills his half-brother's girlfriend Gia, and daggered Elijah with Papa Tunde's Blade, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. They reconcile by the end of the third season after allying together to stop the Trinity. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Klaus' maternal younger half-sister. Out of all his half-siblings, he is closest to her, and very protective of her. Klaus cares very deeply for Rebekah, but he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. They are loyal to each other. Before she left New Orleans, thus separating, they had never left each other's side and stood by one another no matter what happened. After Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah was heartbroken over losing her older half-brother whom she loved and never left her. When she finds out in the Season Four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally fall apart when he chose to save Caroline over his own half-sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything. It was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol and Elijah weren't. She then realized that he truly doesn't love her when he told her they are no longer family, and disowned her. But later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly kills her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, Klaus shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what has happened between them. After Klaus is again the King of New Orleans, she begins to form her own army and so to defeat Klaus and Marcel, since she tired of always being used by them. Nevertheless, Rebekah has tried to protect the daughter of Klaus at all costs. When discovering that it was Rebekah who brought their father to New Orleans, he decided to get revenge and wanted answers. She admitted that she wanted him dead as he robbed her of love and happiness. Klaus chooses not to kill Rebekah, but he exiles her from New Orleans permanently, possibly Klaus sees killing Rebekah too merciful; he indirectly threatens to kill Rebekah with the White Oak Stake, if she ever returns to New Orleans. Klaus decided to entrust the safety of her daughter to Rebekah, she returned to New Orleans to take Hope with her and care for her. Kol Mikaelson Kol is Klaus' maternal younger half-brother. Kol and Klaus both have a short temper. It is known that Klaus daggered Kol over a century ago. Kol and Klaus seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Kol even joked to Klaus about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even though he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Klaus and Kol both like to drink together and have brotherly bond. Klaus cares deeply for Kol as he was rushing to his body when the Mystic Falls Gang daggered Kol. Kol seems to ruin many of Klaus plans like finding the cure for vampirism, by killing Shane and the newly turned vampires. In Every Mother's Son Finn reveals to his brothers that Kol is alive, and Klaus expresses disbelief that Kol would have gone along with Esther, stating that the only thing Kol listens to is his ego, but Finn confirmed Kol's supposed loyalty, saying that their mother's proposition had brought even the wildest of Mikaelsons onto her side. Kol later switches loyalties over to Klaus and Elijah. Klaus and Kol have been seen getting along at time since then, and fighting at others. They seem to banter often and in good fun. Klaus was furious with Kol for hiding where he hid Rebekah, and threw him to hungry vampires in his anger. But Klaus forgave him, when Kol was cursed by Finn. After all, everything Kol has ever wanted was his family to care about him. This wish came true when Kol died because of the curse. Klaus was there on his side, together with Rebekah and Elijah. Before Kol died he wanted Davina to leave him alone, but his three siblings came and Klaus said that Kol can't just flee from "Always and Forever". He died in their arms, as a part of the family. When Kol was brought back, Klaus hugged him even though Kol protected Davina who Klaus wanted to kill. Hope Mikaelson Hope is Klaus' only daughter and child with Hayley. In the beginning Klaus wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Hayley told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Hayley decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Rebekah, who would keep her safe. Klaus was reunited with Hope when her safety was compromised. Hope is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Hope and Klaus' bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were seperated due to Klaus sacrificing himself to save his family. Klaus feared that Hope would reject him upon being saved from Marcel's captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Hope knows what Klaus is and isn't afraid of him. Hope's memory of Klaus was kept alive because of her mother telling Hope about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Klaus shared stories from his long life, Hope showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Hope hugged him. Despite their time apart Hope calls Klaus 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Hope deems Klaus her 'fairytale prince'. Hayley Marshall-Kenner Klaus and Hayley first interacted in The Rager, when Hayley first visited Tyler in Mystic Falls, being the one who helped him break his Sire Bond. Klaus initially believed her to be a fling of Tyler's whilst in the Appalachians, however it was revealed she came to Mystic Falls in a deliberate attempt to have Klaus murder his hybrids, in exchange for information on her family. She succeeds and disappears, only to come back in Bring It On, where Klaus saves her from a vampire sent by Katherine to kill her. Klaus takes her back to his house, after talking a lot Klaus received a call form Rebekah, he tells Hayley that the vampire lurking around to kill her is dead. Even though she had to go, Klaus offers her to stay. She agrees and they end up having sex. Klaus tells Hayley he knows something about her family after noticing a special birthmark on her shoulder. Hayley ends up in New Orleans where she finds out that she is pregnant with Klaus' child. Not keen to the idea at first, Klaus has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Klaus and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Klaus also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Klaus' step-father Mikael on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Hayley is shown by Klaus their child's nursery after Hayley decides to move back to the compound. Klaus and Hayley share a moment in which Klaus asks her what Mikael has told her about him, Hayley tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Klaus and Hayley are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Unfortunately, Klaus' relationship with Hayley takes a turn for the worse, when Hayley tried to take Hope away from him, in which Klaus became hurt/enraged by this attempt, that he had Dahlia place the Crescent Curse on Hayley and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Hayley is reunited with Hope but her relationship with Klaus remains fractured. They became closer as they worked together to protect their daughter and their family. They fought against Lucien together with their family and defeated him, and by the end of the season, while Klaus is imprisoned, Hayley now searches for a way to reunite the family. Marcel Gerard Marcel is Klaus' ex-best friend and former student. It's complicated, but they respect each other. There's definitely a history between them. It has been stated many times that Klaus loves Marcel like a son. Also, Marcel is very much in favor of embracing his true nature as a vampire and that’s something he learned from Klaus and something they certainly have in common. When Klaus returns to New Orleans after 100 years, he finds that Marcel has taken control of the city. Seeing that his former student has used everything he's taught him and achieved glory, Klaus wants what he has, forming a rivalry between the two. But Klaus still sees Marcel as his old friend. After Marcel attempted to bury Klaus, he surrendered New Orleans to him and despite their still unresolved differences, Klaus asked Marcel to rule side by side with him. After finding out that Marcel conspired with Rebekah to bring Mikael back in order to get Klaus to run from New Orleans and for him and Rebekah to be together, Marcel was banished from New Orleans. His relationship with Klaus is currently broken as Marcel lives in exile and tries to find a way to get New Orleans back under his rule. After he helped save Klaus' child from being sacrificed, Klaus gave him some blood to cure the werewolf bite and they returned to being allies once more. By the end of the third season, they have become enemies again, this time for good. As Marcel has put him in agony with Papa Tunde's blade. Even five years after his imprisonment, Klaus still has not forgiven Marcel for his treachery against the Mikaelson family, and mainly because he has missed five years of his daughter, Hope growing up. Camille O'Connell Klaus and Camille's relationship together starts slowly. They first meet at Rousseau's, a bar in New Orleans. Later, they bond over a painter's artwork when Camille describes the artwork and the painter. Klaus is impressed by her and Camille is seen to bring out the humanity in Klaus. Klaus seems to have taken an interest in Camille. He first saw her when she was bar-tending, someone she later remembers as being the "$100 guy". However later on, after being given the news about his child, he was more interested in her when she was looking at an artist painting and she described the story she assumed of the artist. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. He later chose to withheld from her that his child lives, not wanting her to get further involved in the supernatural than she already is. She later found out that his daughter Hope Mikaelson, had survived and she watched over her for him for a short period of time. Camille is Klaus' go to girl when he needs support and she is more than willing to lend an ear and listen to his problems and help him deal with them. They both are shown to care very deeply for each other and have possible feelings for one another. After getting closer to each other gradually, they eventually share their first kiss on Klaus' balcony. However, Cami turned into a vampire due to Aurora's jealousy against Camille. Caroline Forbes Klaus and Caroline's relationship has slowly been coming together ever since he saved her life on her birthday in Our Town. Klaus later developed an unrequited romantic interest in Caroline and invited her to his family's ball. At the ball, they danced and talked together and she soon discovered a soft side to Klaus. When she returned home that night, she found a hand-drawn picture of her and a horse, from Klaus. As the series progressed, Klaus fell for her even more because in his eyes, she's too smart to be seduced by him, she's beautiful, strong and full of light. Despite the constant attempts of her friends to kill him, with Caroline's help, who was trying to distract him, Klaus still cares about her. In My Brother’s Keeper, Caroline and Klaus had a date that she accepted in exchange for one of his hybrids to save Elena. They had a fun afternoon where Caroline asks him if he would ever take the cure for become human again, but he evades her question by asking her if she would take the cure. Later, Klaus revealed to Caroline the only time he wanted to be human again, Caroline likes that. When Klaus returned for her graduation, he told Caroline that he intends to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. He believes one day that she will choose him and let him show her the world. After returning to Mystic Falls to see the supposed death of Katherine, Klaus is in the woods with Caroline and he asks her to be honest about her feelings for him and that as soon as they are done with the conversation, he is going to walk away and never come back. Caroline finally accepts that they have a connection and then they share their first kiss which leads up to sex. Tyler Lockwood Tyler was the first successful hybrid of Klaus' bloodline and Klaus' most trusted hybrid. Initially Tyler was very grateful as Klaus had taken the pain of turning on a full moon away. However due to being supernaturally loyal to Klaus. Tyler was forced to do things he did not wish to do, such as when Klaus made Tyler bite Caroline. After losing his friends and his girlfriend, Tyler vowed to break the sirebond so he would no longer hurt his friends, even if that meant breaking every single bone in his body a hundred times. Klaus was unaware that Tyler started a coup d'etat against him by freeing the other hybrids and claiming the title of the Alpha of the Hybrid Pack. However Hayley who had helped Tyler with this task, had told Klaus, which resulted the massacre of the whole pack excluding Tyler. This wasn't enough to satisfy Klaus' anger, therefore he killed Carol Lockwood in a fit of rage. Enraged by this. Tyler swore vengeance against Klaus, and headed out to New Orleans, to avenge his mother and his fallen friends. After a hectic battle, Tyler was shown to be a worthy opponent despite being outmatched, and was eventually defeated by Klaus, who compelled Tyler to leave and know that he meant nothing to him. Tyler and Klaus were arch nemesis' and had the most intense rivalry on the show. The current state of their feud now is unknown, and possibly ended now that the two have gone down very different paths. Klaus being a father, and Tyler being a vampire hunter. Other Relationships *Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah (Half-Siblings/Allies) *Klaus, Hayley and Hope (Father/Mother/Daughter/Allies) *Klaus and Finn (Half-Brothers/Enemies) *Klaus and Freya (Half-Brother and Half-Sister/Allies) *Mikael and Klaus (Step-Father and Step-Son/Enemies) *Klaus and Ansel (Father and Son/Frenemies) *Klaus and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Klaus and Dahlia (Aunt and Nephew/Former Allies/Enemies) *Klaus and Lucien (Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Klaus and Aurora (Ex-Girlfriend/Enemies) *Klaus and Davina (Enemies) *Klaus and Jackson (Former Allies/Enemies/Rivals) *Klaus and Genevieve (Enemies/Ex-Lovers) *Klaus and Kieran (Allies/Friends) *Damon and Klaus (Former Enemies/Friends) *Stefan and Klaus (Former Enemies/Friends) *Klaus and Bonnie (Enemies) *Klaus and Alaric (Former Enemies/Allies) *Klaus and Elena (Enemies) *Klaus and Sophie (Enemies/Former Allies) *Klaus and Katherine (Enemies) *Klaus and Josh (Frenemies) *Klaus and Aiden (Friends/Allies) *Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler (Former Love Triangle) Events Influenced By Klaus' Goal Of Breaking The Curse |-|Katherine/Mason= Katherine and Mason * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. ** Katerina * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, betraying her friends and family, siring Stefan and Damon and faking her death. ** Lost Girls ** Children of the Damned ** Blood Brothers ** Founder's Day ** The Return * The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. ** Memory Lane * Mason Lockwood's curse being activated. ** Kill or Be Killed * Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood's return to Mystic Falls. ** Founder's Day ** The Return |-|Tyler/Caroline= Caroline and Tyler * Caroline being turned into a vampire. ** The Return * Tyler's curse being activated. ** Masquerade |-|Rose/Trevor= Rose and Trevor * Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena so they could get their freedom. ** Masquerade ** Rose |-|Elijah/Isobel= Elijah and Isobel * Elijah meeting the Petrova Doppelgänger. Rose granted freedom while Trevor was decapitated. ** Rose * Elijah's deal with Elena. ** By the Light of the Moon * The death of: ** Luka ** Jonas ** Greta Martin * Elijah's revival, and trust for Elena. ** The Last Dance, Klaus * Isobel's return to Mystic Falls (under compulsion of Klaus) and with the help of Maddox, retrieving the moonstone and capturing Katherine and Alaric. After Isobel's job was finished, she was compelled by Klaus to take off her necklace and burn to death in the sunlight. (The House Guest, Know Thy Enemy) |-|Elena/Jenna= Jenna and Elena * Jenna being turned into a vampire. ** The Last Day * The deaths of Jenna, Jules, Elena (resurrected) and John. ** The Sun Also Rises * Elena readying herself to be sacrificed to save her friends. ** The Sacrifice ** By the Light of the Moon Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Two *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Possessing Alaric Saltzman) *''The Last Dance'' (Possessing Alaric Saltzman) *''Klaus'' (Flashback/First modern day appearance/Unpossessed Alaric Saltzman) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (Flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (As Silas' illusion) *''Graduation'' Season Five *''True Lies'' (Mentioned) *''Monster's Ball'' (Mentioned) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (Mentioned) *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (Archive Footage) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (Mentioned) *''Gone Girl'' (Mentioned) Season Six *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''This Woman's Work'' (Mentioned) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' (Mentioned) Season Eight *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (Mentioned) *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (Indirectly mentioned) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (Mentioned) }} The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' }} Episode Count *In Season 3, Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Smells Like Teen Spirit, Ghost World, 1912 and Break On Through. *In Season 4, Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Memorial, We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, Stand By Me and The Walking Dead. Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the Bronze Age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, in the TV series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatore's that he is dead (Katherine kills Klaus centuries ago, because he is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions to Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters Vicki's house and violently murdered her without one. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. It was later revealed that when he had attacked Meredith's grandfather before the books started, he had in fact been trying to capture Meredith and her twin brother Cristian. He failed to capture Meredith who became half-human, half-vampire as a result, but got Cristian who became a vampire himself. Name *'Klaus' is a German variation of "Nicholas". From the Greek Νικολαος (Nikolaos) meaning "victory of the people". It's the name of a saint who is at the origin of Saint Claus legend. It is also a shortened name of Niklaus. In Ancient Norse: '''ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ. *'''Mikaelson is of of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". Tropes *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said. *The Casanova - Katerina (a little) and, most recently, Caroline. *All Love is Unrequited - Caroline. Despite his attempts to woo her, and the fact that she knows he's in love with her, she is in love with Tyler and keeps refusing his advances. Still has chance to be averted, though is increasingly unlikely given the time he has left in Mystic Falls. See also Sympathy for the Devil . *A Day in the Limelight - Has an episode named after him. Due to his nature at the time, it also classifies as a Villain Episode . *Actually fits the Evil Brit accent trope - as the only character on the show with a British accent, this has not been averted nor inverted. *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his step-father Mikael is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. However, instead of being daggered, Klaus must literally be chained and desiccated. When Alaric was turned into a vampire/vampire hunter, Klaus could do nothing to prevent Alaric from staking his desiccated body with the white oak stake . * SelfMadeOrphan - Niklaus has killed his legal-father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Klaus is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Hope's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Hope still being alive. Klaus trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Hope and his love for her has no bounds. Trivia Quotes ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mikaelson Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Werewolves Category:Major Antagonists Category:Novel Characters Category:Major Protagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters